Summoned
by Red-Eyed Ryuu
Summary: One minute Danny's knee-deep in the middle of a nasty bout of fisticuffs with the Fright Knight and the next? He's suddenly in some dilapidated looking house, staring up at two rather perplexed looking men. Kind of odd, but hey, it could be worse, right?
1. The Adults Are Talking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural.

* * *

**Summoned:**_ Chapter 1_

* * *

The first thing Danny realized was that his head was pounding and that he was sprawled on the ground. He brought a palm to his aching temple, hoping the pressure would somehow alleviate the violent throbbing against his skull. As Danny rolled onto his side, a searing, white-hot pain shot through him, momentarily immobilizing him. '_Bad move, Fenton_,' he thought with a hiss, '_something's definitely busted.' _That much was obvious; merely taking a breath was agonizing. '_Probably cracked a rib or two…'_ he thought with contempt. '_Great. Just what I needed.'_ It was moments like this that Danny couldn't help but think the universe had it out for him.

Slowly, and with teeth clenched, Danny pulled himself up, shifting his weight onto his elbows. Doing his best to subdue the pain, Danny then proceeded to right himself into a seated position, his knees loosely crossed and an arm cradling his side.

"What the heck hit me?" he absently groaned out, knowing full well what—or rather, who—had.

One minute Danny's knee-deep in the middle of a nasty bout of fisticuffs with the Fright Knight and the next? He's suddenly in some dilapidated (probably condemned, if the boarded up windows and termite damage was anything to go by) looking house, staring up at two rather perplexed looking men. Kind of odd, but hey, it could be worse, right?

Danny doubted they were ghost hunters, since the men didn't seem to be packing any kind of ecto-weaponry. A quick scan of the room affirmed there was nothing nearby, either. What Danny did notice, however, was a little disconcerting. Aside from the fact he was smack dab in the middle of some kind of weird pentagram, that the walls were covered in odd symbols, and that there seemed to be some kind of altar nearby, the teen had spotted an assortment of firearms and blades in a duffle bag off to the side. They might not be packing ecto-weapons, but these men were definitely packing. Danny felt a slight reassurance in the fact that he would be able to handle them easily enough if they decided to turn hostile.

"Uh, excuse me," Danny spoke up, interrupting a heated, albeit hushed, argument the two men were having amongst themselves, "but would you dudes mind telling me what's going on? Where am I?"

"Can it, kid, the adults're talking!" the shorter of the two men snapped, eliciting a scowl from the teen. Danny so didn't have time to deal with this kind of crap.

"Look, mister," Danny interjected, a palm raised and facing them, his head lowering as he let loose an exasperated sigh, "I was kinda in the middle of fighting a ghost and I'd _really_ like to get back to that, so if you wouldn't mind-" whatever else Danny had been meaning to say died in his throat at the piercing looks the two men were suddenly shooting his way.

"Ghosts?" the same man repeated. "You were fighting ghosts?"

"_A_ ghost," Danny emphasized by holding up his index finger, "just one. Specifically the Fright Knight, actually." Danny wasn't quite sure how to interpret the dubious expressions that crossed the men's faces at that admission, so he decided to just continue.

"I get this probably sounds pretty crazy-" the shorter man snorted while the taller of the two looked away, shuffling his weight uncomfortably, "-but I _really_ need to get back and help my friends before anything happens to them, so could you just cut the crap and tell me what's going on? I mean, who are you guys, and what's with this whole 'hail Satan!' set up?" As Danny motioned to the area surrounding him, he missed how the two men bristled at the remark. "Though, this does kind of look like something Sam would do…"

And suddenly, there was a gun in Danny's face, aimed right between his eyes.

"Excuse me?" The shorter of the two snapped with a twitch of his head, his eyes narrowed as he gave the teen a good, long look. "How d'you know his name?" he growled out as he nudged his head to the other man—Sam, apparently.

Reflexively, Danny raised his hands. "Whoa! Calm down, dude," he started in an attempt to placate the man, "I didn't know the sashquatch's name 'til you told me, just now…" The teen licked at his lips as he exchanged quick glances between the two. "I've got a friend named Sam—Samantha, but no one calls her that unless they want a good whomping. She's a goth—likes to dabble in the macabre and all that kinda stuff…" Danny trailed off, not sure what else to say to defuse the situation.

"Dean," Danny caught the giant—other Sam—whisper as he motioned to Danny with a nudge of his head and a crinkle of his brow, as if beseeching the shorter man.

Apparently whatever kind of nonverbal communication the two had exchanged worked in Danny's favor as the shorter man, Dean, let loose an exasperated huff and an expression crossed his face that Danny wasn't quite sure how to interpret before he lowered his gun. If only out of the teen's face.

The tension in the room seemed to drop with Dean's gun, and Danny released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Sure, Danny would be able to avoid the bullet no problem if he went intangible, but just because he could dodge it didn't mean he enjoyed having a gun in his face anymore than the next person.

"What's with the light show?" Dean questioned Danny, motioning around the teen with the barrel of his gun. The shift in topic was so sudden that it completely caught Danny off guard.

Danny's brows furrowed in confusion, and he spared a self-conscious glance at himself. "…you mean the glow?" Danny replied as he replaced a hand on his aching ribs with a sharp hiss, oblivious to the way the men's brows creased at the action. "I've never really thought about it." he replied, "I always figured it just came with being a ghost."

* * *

**A/N:** _I wrote this on a whim after marathoning Supernatural recently. There're some things plotted out for this, such as season placement, but nothing much. This is primarily something put together on a whim, so please bare that in mind._

_Updates will be sporadic at best, if they come at all. I might also post unrelated drabbles later, idk. Mostly just trying to get in more practice with writing. Feel free to let me know what you think._


	2. A Different Kind of Ghost

**Summoned:**_ Chapter 2_

* * *

"Bullshit," Dean snapped at the kid, "ghosts don't glow, and they sure as hell don't show up when summoning a demon. What are you, really? You better answer quick, or you're gonna have a face fulla silver in the next five seconds."

The expression on Dean's face was all Danny needed to realize that the man wasn't kidding around, that his threat was very, very real.

Danny's only response, however, was to let loose an exasperated sigh. If Sam and Dean didn't know any better (which they didn't, having only just met the kid) they had the sneaking suspicion he was more than accustomed to such threats.

"I'm not lying," Danny started, sounding incredibly tired. In the back of his mind he wondered if it was even worth the effort to try and plead his case. No one ever seemed to listen to him, after all. "Look," he continued despite his reservations, sparing a glance between the two men and barely restraining the urge to roll his eyes, "I don't know what kind of ghosts you deal with or whatever, but where I come from everyone's got the whole ethereal lightshow goin' on." Danny made an exaggerated, albeit stiff, motion around himself with his free hand, mindful of his sore torso. "Well, the ghosts, anyway." he added as an afterthought, "I mean, I guess it'd be kinda weird if everyone in town started glowing."

"Where you come from…" the sasquatch repeated, his forehead creasing as he leaned forward ever so slightly. "Where exactly is that?"

"Amity Park," Danny supplied without hesitation as he bit back a groan, an eyebrow raised, "you know, the most haunted city in the US?"

At the frowns and obvious looks that signified they had no idea what he was talking about, Danny continued, unable to hold back from rolling his eyes this time.

"Daily ghosts attacks?" The men furrowed their brows.

"The whole city disappeared off the face of the map that one time?" They scoffed at him in clear disbelief.

"Local ghost kid superhero?" Were they… were they laughing?!

"You can't seriously tell me none of this sounds familiar!" Danny practically yelled, his patience wearing thin. "I know Amity doesn't make the national news all too often, but come _on_! You've _had_ to've heard at least _some_thing!"

Yup, they were most definitely laughing.

Danny let loose a growl, more than a little frustrated. "I can't believe this…" he heatedly muttered to himself as he lowered his gaze to the floor. Maybe, just maybe, if he glared hard enough he'd be able to set the floor on fire.

Danny knew not too many people outside of Amity Park believed what went on in the city was real, rather believing the stories to be some ridiculous attempt at publicity to draw in tourists and subsequently money, but he was sure the town had made the national papers on more than one occasion. A quick search on the internet one time had even pulled up a few web pages and blogs about his ghostly persona, not to mention a few about his more notable enemies. Maybe these guys just hadn't seen any of that stuff?

"Seriously, kid," Dean started with a laugh as he wiped at his eye with the back of his hand, "I don't know what kinda fantasy you've got cookin' up in that noggin of yours, but ghosts don't help people."

"What, 'cause they're _evil_?" Danny snapped angrily.

"I… well, yeah, pretty much," Dean responded with a nonchalant shrug.

Danny glared at the man, his acidic green eyes glowing to reflect his turbulent emotions. "You sound just like my parents," he tsk'ed, averting his gaze to the side.

Sam frowned. Was the kid …pouting? Seriously?

Deciding to try and keep the situation from escalating, Sam spoke up, hoping to shift the topic of discussion.

"So… superhero?" he coaxed, to which Dean shot him a dubious look, one that clearly said 'what the hell're you doing'; Sam waved a placating hand at his brother. There was no harm in hearing the kid out, right?

With a heavy sigh, Danny replied, "I know how dumb it sounds, believe me-" Sam smacked Dean as he snorted, "-but that's just how the press and everyone at school like to refer to me as. I guess 'cause it kinda draws a line between me and the ghosts that attack the city.

"Ghosts are evil, but a superhero? Well, it doesn't sound quite as menacing, does it?"

Danny closed his eyes as he sorted his thoughts. He'd never been able to share his insight on this topic with anyone before. Sure, he'd been meaning to discuss it with his friends, but they'd probably just say he was over-thinking things like he always did. And Jazz? No doubt she'd use the opportunity to go full-on psychologist and spew all kinds of psychobabble about it, analyzing and scrutinizing every little thing he said. His parents were entirely out of the question. So he'd always kept these thoughts to himself.

"People like to see things in black and white," Danny continued as he looked between the two, "they want to believe that everyone—everything—is either inherently good or inherently evil. They don't want to acknowledge that there's actually a gray area; that sometimes, the line blurs and things aren't so easily defined."

Sam's features softened at Danny's words, as he was able to empathize with what the teen was saying. The younger Winchester had had similar thoughts on numerous occasions, had tried more than once to explain the same exact thing to Dean, but his words never seemed to reach his older brother. It was refreshing to hear someone pose the same argument—whether or not that person just so happened to be supernatural and not quite human.

"So yeah," Danny continued, unperturbed, "I'm Amity Park's very own ghost kid 'superhero'."

"I'm not buyin' it," Dean flatly replied as he defiantly crossed his arms. "We've tangled with a good number of spooks over the years, and yeah some of 'em were pretty juiced up, but to get superhero status?" He let loose a dry laugh and gave Danny an incredulous stare. "Yeah, right."

Sam looked conflicted, but inevitably showed his agreement with a nod. He had to admit it sounded rather absurd that a whole town would be so plagued by ghosts that its human populace would be forced to seek help from the very same creature terrorizing them. Didn't the town have its own hunters?

Danny rolled his eyes and slowly stood up; he was getting real tired of having to look up at these guys. "You know," Danny pursed his lips, his brows creasing in thought, "I'm starting to think maybe we deal with two different kind of ghosts." It was a bit of a stretch, but the more Danny tried to explain himself, the more these two (well, primarily Dean), seemed to deny the authenticity of his words, as if what he was saying sounded impossible to them.

Something didn't seem to be fitting together quite right, and Danny was determined to figure out why.

As Danny awaited a response from the two, who were once again heatedly muttering between themselves, Danny took a moment to lightly pressed on his sore ribs, to reassess his wounds. When he felt nothing more than a dull ache in response, he grinned; his accelerated healing was no doubt doing its work.

"Much better," he mused with a smile. Danny shifted his gaze from his side back to the men, who were no longer growling at each other but rather… gawking at him? Danny absently rubbed at the back of his neck, not feeling entirely comfortable with the way they were looking at him.

"Uhm… guys?" Danny sheepishly remarked.

Sam and Dean, whose mouths were agape, opened and closed a few times (and Danny couldn't help but think how much they resembled fish in that moment), before Dean finally managed out a breathless, "Y-you're floating."

Danny looked down at himself, realizing he was indeed floating a good few feet off the floor. Maybe that's why he hadn't felt like he was craning his neck anymore. Danny let out a nervous chuckle before quickly settling himself back on the ground, once again running a hand along the base of his neck.

"Sorry," he apologized, "force of habit. I guess I was more tired of looking up at you guys than I realized."

The Winchesters, with their mouths still agape, looked between each other, then back to Danny, then back to each other—repeating the motion a few more times before finally shutting their mouths.

Maybe this kid wasn't kidding about the whole 'different kind of ghosts' thing after all…

* * *

_**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews and interest in this story! I want to reiterate that this is primarily written as I go, with only a vague plot in mind and minimal planning. As such, there is no set update schedule, nor can I guarantee regular updates._

_If you are curious as to season placement and such, more details will be divulged as the story progresses. I don't plan on giving away many details, aside from maybe certain headcanons I work into this if anyone asks for such info. Still trying to get a grasp on characters as well, so if there's any ooc-ness, I apologize and am working to grasp a better understanding. Anyway, thanks again, and feel free to let me know what you think!_


End file.
